


Hange's Experiment Series Episode 1: Kitty Conundrum

by Doppel_Walker



Series: Hange's Experiments [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime References, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cats, Comedy, Crack, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Female Protagonist, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Mentioned nudity, Original Character(s), Ouch, Some References, lots of swearing, references to other people's work, unintentional mindfuck?, user cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doppel_Walker/pseuds/Doppel_Walker
Summary: When Hange accidentally turned some of the Survey Corps guys into cute little kitties, you have been called in to take care of one of them for a week. What will happen then?!PS: She never got to making the cure...
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Reader
Series: Hange's Experiments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569523
Kudos: 69





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost and redux work originally posted on deviantArt. Link on end note...
> 
> \- Reader's age will change depending on the path chosen so there won't be any underage pairing and stuff.  
> \- Hange will be referred to as a female until Isayama-sensei finally reveals the gender.  
> \- Reader will mainly be female and has half to absolute no respect for Hange for all the trouble she causes and it's all for comedy.  
> \- There will be lots of swearing and some characters may be OOC (out of character).  
> \- While it's not necessary to read all of the paths, it's advised to read all of them in order because some jokes/gags that appear in the later chapters were first mentioned in the earlier ones.

_Dear diary, if every day with titans were a norm, then this is beyond weird. Hange just had to go on experimenting and let’s just say that it was one hell of a moment in my titan-slaying life…_

**-++ Hange’s lab++-**

Levi: Remind me why we’re here again…

Armin: You know, I really don’t like the looks of this.

Eren: Yeah, especially when she’s looking at me like that…

Eren could swear that the eccentric Hange has got some sort X-ray vision and felt rather violated from it. Commander Erwin then tried to calm the situation down.

Erwin: Now, now. I’m sure Hange has got a good reason for this. But I still don’t get why males are the only ones you called…

  
  
Around the room, some of our favourite boys/guys of the Survey Corps were gathered. While some were curious, but knowing Hange, the rest had all rights to be very worried, with the obvious exception of Levi who only wished to be excused from this mess.  
  


Hange: Yes indeed, Commander!

She seemed pretty psyched as she handed a vial of weirdly coloured liquid to everyone. Everyone was pretty skeptical at his/her intentions. Connie put his nose near the rim but was taken aback by the smell.

Connie: I am SO NOT going to drink this!

Armin: Err… Squad Leader Hange, what exactly is this…?

Hange: This?

Uh oh… Her eyes just lit up…

Hange: This… is a potion that reacts when your soul mate is nearby by making your heart area glow!

Eren: Hold on a minute! Haven’t we gone through this before?!

Hange: Wait, we did?

Eren: Err… Yeah? Turns out only one of us did react to it and it was-  
  


He was immediately cut him off.

Levi: I rather that you don't remind us of what happened.  
  


She stared at everyone for a while before shouting towards the sky.

Hange: Hey author, is it true?!

**_(Err… What do you mean? I have no idea what you’re talking about. This is totally not referencing from somewhere else.)_ **

There was an awkward silence before she shrugged and continued.

Hange: So yeah. If your soul mate is nearby, your heart area will glow. Don’t worry, it will only last for a day. And if nothing happens, then nothing happens. Bottoms’ up, gentlemen!

Everyone looked at each other, full of skepticism of her “offering”. Connie suggested that they all drink on the count to three. Everyone agreed, with (again) the obvious exception of Levi who wondered how in the world he would actually agree to this. So in 3… 2… 1…

*glub glub glub*

Armin: Huh, it doesn’t taste as bad as I thought…

Eren: I’m more afraid if any BAD things are going to happen to us...

  
Soon enough, something DID happen… Hange and her assistant, Moblit, widened their eyes and dropped their jaws.

Hange: Moblit, go get help… NOW.

**-++Somewhere in the Survey Corps HQ++-**

You: “Doo-doo-doodoo-doo-doo-doodoo~ Hmm-mmhmm-hmm-hmm~”

Well, it looked like someone is having happy thoughts at the moment. As you were walking along a random corridor, you stopped to see Moblit approaching you at a dangerous speed. Fearing that he might crash into you, you quickly side-stepped and as expected, he crashed into the wall in front of him.

You: Err… Moblit…? A-Are you all ri-EEEEEK!!

You swore that all your hair was standing when he suddenly turned to you.

Moblit: Go to Squad Leader Hange’s lab… NOW.

You were so dumbfounded by the sense of urgency in his voice that you could only mutter an "Eh…?".

**-++Entrance to Hange’s lab++-**

You don’t know what was going on but you could hear a bit of screaming and rumbling from behind the door.

Moblit: Err… Squad Leader! I brought help!

There was no response but a lot more rumbling in the room. You were very worried if Hange actually kept a titan or two in there. It took a while before the eccentric squad leader finally emerged from the door before shutting it quickly. Her clothes were a bit shredded and her skin was filled with scratches. Her assistant immediately screamed for her well-being.

Moblit: Squad Leader! You know full well of the danger that resides in there!

Ok, you were now very, VERY, afraid and hoped that she DID NOT have a titan locked up in there.  
  


Hange: No, no titans. The room is way too small for them.

You: Wait, how the heck did you read my mind?

You shook your head over a pointless question before crossing your arms.

You: Never mind that. What the heck happened here?

Hange: Well, you see [f/n]… I was trying an experiment…

You: Uh-huh…

Hange: I invited most of the guys here…

You: To do what…?

Hange: See, I made a potion that’s supposed to make their heart area glow when their soul mate is nearby…

You: And they drank it…?

Hange: Yes, but…

You: But…?

Hange: Well…

She slowly opened the door and motioned for you to see the scene for yourself. The moment you stepped in and saw what happened, you fell completely silent. Your eyes widened and your jaws dropped. Hange and Moblit were smiling sheepishly as your brain was trying to comprehend whatever happened.

Hange: As you can see [f/n]-

You: OH MY GOD HANGE! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO THEM?!

Hange: Err… About that…

You: You turned the guys into-  
  


Your mouth held back at the word you wanted to say. You struggled and finally let it out.

You: CATS! You turned the guys into CATS!

Hange scratched her head and gave an attempting-to-be-innocent-but-knowing-Hange-it’s-not-as-innocent-at-all smile.

Hange: Yeah, I did and now I need your help… Ehehehehehehe….  
  
Your expression immediately turned horrified. You did not like where this is going.

You: What… sort of help…?

Hange became cheerful all of a sudden as she explained to you the plan. Meanwhile in the background, Moblit was busy trying to round the cats around.  
  


Hange: Ok, here’s my plan! So listen up!

You: Wait, before we go on. Do you have a cure ready?

Hange: Nope.

You: What about halfway researching on it?

Hange: Haven’t started.

You: ……………………………Ok…? So what’s this plan of yours…?

Hange: See, I’m not quite sure how long the effect will last so…

You: So…?

Hange: So, you’re going to adopt one of them while I work on a cure and/or when the effects wear off!

You: Ok- …………………………………….Wait… What?!

Hange: Don’t worry! I’ll get the others to help out on the rest of the little kitties!

You: Wait, hold on-

Hange: I heard that you’re a cat person right? Then I doubt you should have any problem with them!

You: But-

Hange: So for now, you’ll have to take care of one of them for at least a week!

You: But-but- Wha... Hah... Ohh…

Cat: Meow.

Hange: Hmm? What is it n- Oh… Oh dear…

  
You have fainted from the absurdity of the situation.

**-++++-**

It took a while for you to regain consciousness. Your head was ringing when you remembered what you had to do. Moblit managed to get the cats to line up in front of you. So now, you’re presented with these choices:

  1. **Cat 1**  
A small-sized grey cat with bright hazel eyes. It seems to have hair very much shorter than the rest, as if almost hairless. It looks partially excited.
  2. **Cat 2**  
A medium-sized cat with short ash-fawn coloured coat and amber eyes. It has dark brown mackerel tabby pattern, making it instantly recognizable from the rest. It’s looking at you with enthusiasm and casually waving its tail.
  3. **Cat 3**  
A semi-long coated cat that is strangely golden coloured. Its size is between small and medium. It also has very bright blue eyes. It’s seems to be a bit preoccupied with itself as if checking its fur out.
  4. **Cat 4**  
A medium-sized shorthair cat of dark-brown colour. Like the previous cat, it has very bright eyes but of green colour. It seems to be looking at you a bit intensely.
  5. **Cat 5**  
A large pale-golden (close to white) cat with stocky build. It has small golden eyes and seems to be sitting upright like an obedient pet.
  6. **Cat 6**  
A large dark-coloured shorthair cat with worried green eyes. It was the only cat among the line-up to be slumped down.
  7. **Cat 7**  
Another strangely golden coloured cat but it was larger than the smaller one. It has a rather bushy tail and upon opening its eyes, it revealed that it has blue eyes. It too seemed to be sitting upright but with more dignity than the rest.
  8. **Cat 8**  
A rather small sized Siamese but its coloration happens to be the strangest you’ve ever seen on one. It’s mainly black but it has the Snowshoe trait and a white-tipped tail. Despite it looking away from you, you noticed that it has very sharp eyes.



After a considerable amount of thinking of the work and possible consequences from an angry cat, you finally made up your mind.

  
  
You: I pick…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the original, you can find it here: https://www.deviantart.com/doppelmmganger/art/HES-1-Kitty-Conundrum-Prologue-467572771


	2. Kitty-Connie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hange accidentally turned some of the Survey Corps guys into cute little kitties, you have been called in to take care of one of them for a week. You have chosen to take care of Connie. What will happen then?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost and redux work originally posted on deviantArt. Link on end note...

You: I pick…

Your [e/c] eyes glanced at all the cats lined up and somehow landed on the first one in line. It was a small-sized grey cat with bright hazel eyes. It seems to have hair very much shorter than the rest, as if almost hairless. Somehow you took pity on it but remembered the fact that it was once human. Looking at it closer, you realized that it was Connie.

You: Connie, come here.

The grey cat immediately obeyed.

Hange: You pick that one? Ok, let me know if you need cat help!

You cocked an eyebrow at the troublemaker.

You: I thought you said that I was a 'cat person'? Besides, I used to have Snowball so Connie should be nothing. Right?

**-++++-**

Ok, so Connie was rather easy, at least on the maintenance side since he’s almost hairless. You decided to employ Sasha’s help just in case you weren’t available. When you showed her Connie the kitty, she quipped that he looked better human which devastated the poor thing. You wondered if he would shed any more of his already tiny bits of hair to the point that he ended up the smallest and most miserable looking sphynx.  
  
You: Wow, who would’ve thought that Connie became the next Sasha with just a change of size!  
  
It was pretty hilarious to see Sasha interacted with kitty-Connie during meal times. Apparently as a cat, his appetite seemed to have grown and matched hers and there were times they go on an all out food hoarding competition. Since the bald dude (Err… Almost hairless cat now…) was your responsibility, you had to stop those two Munchlaxes before they completely devoured the kitchen clean.

**-++One week later in the mess hall++-**

By this time, the victims have reverted back to their original human forms. They were the talk of the day as they share their experiences of being a cat, with the obvious exception of Levi who wished to not be reminded of the most embarrassing moment of his life. You were with the girls during breakfast. Krista was the first to pop the question.

Krista: So [f/n], how’s taking care of Connie?

You: Hmm?

You waited until you finished the bread in your mouth answering.

You: Oh, he’s surprisingly easy, for most parts since he’s almost hairless. Sasha was of **NO HELP AT ALL WITH FEEDING TIME** though…

You glared at Sasha who was gobbling down her meal. When she noticed your eyes hurling daggers at her, she smiled and laughed sheepishly before slumping away in embarrassment.

You: But enough of that. Ever since I started taking care of Connie, I’ve been getting weird feelings lately. No Ymir, before you go on thinking that it’s love, that’s not what I meant.

Said girl was startled that you managed to stop her before she could say her piece.

Ymir: So, what weird feeling?

You: I meant to say that I’ve been getting the feeling that someone was watching me when I’ve been bathing and changing as of late.

There was a commotion over at the guys’ side which attracted your attention.

Reiner: You’re serious?! What colour was it?!”

Connie: Let’s see. I saw black, white as usual and I think today she was wearing red lace!

Reiner: Ho? I never knew [f/n] would be the type to wear something that kinky! Next time I should ask her out so I can see it myself!

You stared at them for a while and realized what they were talking about. You were in some sort of blank trance as you got up from your seat and headed towards the guys’ side.

Connie: But in all seriousness, she does have a good looking body.

Bertolt: Err… Connie… I think you better stop…

Connie: Eh? Why’s that?

***CRACK CRACK***  
  
Connie’s eyes immediately widened when he heard those loud sounds. He looked helplessly as his friends backed away from him with the same fearful expression. He didn’t want to look back but his curiosity got the better of him and he did so. Very slowly, he turned to his back. There, he saw you looking like an angry titan cracking your knuckles with a wide sadistic grin plastered on your face. Your sharp [e/c] eyes stared straight down at his and he was instantly paralyzed with fear.

**-++++-**

_Dear diary, remind me to not allow any cats in the girls’ quarters and/or near the showers ever again, especially if it’s one that is grey colour and almost hairless. Connie remarked that his time as a cat was the best (I’ll be sure to remind him otherwise) and the worse moments of his life. I sent him to stay in the infirmary bed for around 2 weeks. On another note, his appetite went back to normal. At least we can worry a little less on the kitchen’s supply of food disappearing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original is here: https://www.deviantart.com/doppelmmganger/art/HES-1-Kitty-Conundrum-Connie-Path-468502297


	3. Kitty-Jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hange accidentally turned some of the Survey Corps guys into cute little kitties, you have been called in to take care of one of them for a week. Jean has chosen you to take care of him. What will happen then?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost and redux work originally posted on deviantArt. Link on end note...

You: I pick… Huh?

You looked down to you feet to see that the second cat in line had already made its way to you. It was a medium-sized cat with short ash-fawn coloured coat and amber eyes. It had a dark brown mackerel tabby pattern, making it instantly recognizable from the rest. Earlier, it was waving its tail enthusiastically as if it was trying to get your attention. But since you took a while on deciding, it was now purring and meowing and rubbing itself around your boots. You immediately knew who would do this sort of behaviour.

Hange: Aww, look at that! He already likes you!

You: That’s because he’s always like that… Hey Jean, I’m not your territory! Stop that!

You lifted your legs around as if trying to prevent him rubbing on you anymore. Hange let out a chortle from seeing your awkward reaction. Jean stopped when he reacted to a sound. It was kitty-Eren and he was making belching sounds for obvious reasons that weren’t hairballs. That pissed him off pretty badly that they started a fight.

You: Hey! Hey hey hey hey hey! No fighting now!

You quickly went in to take Jean away while Hange helped with restraining Eren. Both of you suffered a few scratches from the fight.

You: Look, I’ll take you in. Just don’t go fighting again okay?

That seemed to calm the tom down a lot and he meowed rather happily having won your attention. You glared at him for a while.

You: That doesn’t mean kitties don’t get punishment…

Jean: Meow?

And that was when he suffered a boot to the head.

**-++++-**

Taking care of Jean was at least easy as he was strangely obedient for most of the time. The hard part was to keep him away from Mikasa, for a boot to the head, and Eren, whom Mikasa was taking care of, so that they won’t start another fight and suffer another boot to the head.

You: You know, it’s kind of weird that I’m giving you a bath.

You were massaging the shampoo on him as he purred in delight. He then meowed at you rather affectionately.

You: Sorry, but I ain’t giving you one when you’re human. You damn well know how to do that yourself, you pervert.

He then made a defeated meow in response. When you were done, you went to turn the faucet on and washed your hands.

Jean: Purr meow meow?

You: No, I’m not going to bathe with you either, especially when you’re a cat. You’ll get all your hair on me!

Jean: Hiss!

You: That doesn’t mean you don’t shed!

Jean: Meow meow?

You: That applies to sleeping in my bed as well. You’re going back to yours.

Jean: Meow…

**-++++-**

Jean “abused” his feline need for attention rather frequently as he was seen rubbing around your boots before cuddling himself to sleep on your lap almost all the time when you’re seated somewhere. The girls pointed that out a lot and all you could say was “Yeah, I know. But you know that’s how he is.” But you didn’t seem to mind since you found him cute when he slept on your lap. You gave the back of his ears a light scratch and enjoyed it a lot. Hearing him purr seemed to bring a smile on your face before you go back to your business. Unbeknownst to you, he peeked at your smile while you weren’t looking before going back to sleep. At one point, Jean was seen meowing and purring at you during meal times.

You: Hello, Earth to Jean. I’m human and you’re a cat at the moment. Cat and human DO NOT MIX.

Krista was curious on your interactions.

Krista: How is it that you knew exactly what he was saying?

You shrugged and had no idea yourself. It was as if you’ve suddenly been blessed with the gift of understanding cat-speak without the help of any of Hange’s dangerous concoctions.

Jean: Meow meow.

You: Nope, wouldn’t want to.

Krista: What did he say?

You: Something about “15 meter class titan” and some shit…  
  


There was a loud meow over on the other side other mess hall. It happened to be kitty-Connie. You knew that he said “burn” rather loudly. Jean hissed at the other cat as his fur stood up. And it just had to get worse, Eren was there. One loud meow of insult and Jean was already pouncing at him.

  
You: No! Jean! Come back here! Bad kitty!

Just as you were about to grab him out of the way, you felt a hard impact on your head before your vision went black.

Krista: Mikasa! You missed and knocked [f/n] out!

Mikasa: Oops.

While she was (not so) shocked at the result, Eren was her first priority. As soon as you got knocked out, Jean immediately went to you. He kept meowing at you and licking your face to wake you up. When it seemed that you weren’t going to wake up, he had to get help from Hange.  
  


Krista: Aww, look at that. He’s so sweet to even wait for [f/n] to wake up!

Sasha: I wonder how long she will be knocked out. You know Mikasa’s strength when it comes to Eren…

Krista merely shrugged before being dragged away by Ymir, followed by Sasha. It had been a few hours that Jean had been by your side. He was feeling guilty that you unintentionally took the punishment for him. Suddenly, he reacted to a sound. Your sound. The moment you opened your eyes, your [e/c] orbs made his amber ones.

You: Urgh… What happened…? How long was I out…? Jean…?

He meowed and licked your lips.

You: Ack! Cat germs!

He jumped away to the side with a feline smile.  
  


You: Jean, thanks for waiting out for me.

Jean: Purr.

You: But you’re still getting a boot to your head.

**-++One week later on your bed in the afternoon++-**

It was an off day and you were incredibly bored. You were slumped down on your chest in bed reading a book about titans since there was nothing else better to do. You were soon joined by kitty-Jean.

You: Oh, hey Jean.

Jean: Meow?

You: Just reading.

  
You looked at him for a while and vice versa.

  
Jean: Meow?

You: I was wondering whether you still have any horse looks as a cat.

Jean: Hiss!

You: Sorry, can’t help it!

  
You continued reading your book while chatting with him.

You: You’re still a cat. I guess that means that the potion’s effect is going to last longer than we thought huh?

Jean: Hiss…

You: Yeah, I know. Note to everyone, do not participate in Hange’s crazy experiments.

Jean: Unless it’s worth it.  
  


You were about to say something until you realized something. **You just heard Jean talked.** Your eyes shifted upwards and saw a bare human chest and **something inappropriate**. You stared for a long time because if it weren’t for his persistence of using pickup lines on you, there’s a really attractive guy, that you didn’t mind liking, sitting on your bed, **naked**. When you just realized what you were doing, you immediately blushed to the brightest shade of red.

Jean: Err… [f/n]? You looked pretty red…

You: OH MY GOD JEAN! WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING CLUELESS?! DID YOU EVEN NOTICE THAT YOU’RE HUMAN AGAIN?! AND YOU’RE SITTING BUTT-NAKED ON MY BED! GET THE FUCK OUT AND PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!!!

**-++++-**

_Dear diary, it turned out that Jean wasn’t as bad as people usually say. Sure, he may have been a bad kitty but there goes that saying “don’t judge a book by its cover” because this bad boy is really a sweet person at heart. Now I wonder, is he more horse or cat? Eh, he’s still the same as ever, except that he’s been receiving more boots to the head from me for purposely reminding me of that incident (As much as I don’t exactly want to forget it because I saw how attractive his body really is…). Hmm, I should really stop that reflex before I accidentally kill him. I gave him one again just this afternoon during lunch time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the original here: https://www.deviantart.com/doppelmmganger/art/HES-1-Kitty-Conundrum-Jean-Path-468733789


	4. Kitty-Armin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hange accidentally turned some of the Survey Corps guys into cute little kitties, you have been called in to take care of one of them for a week. You have chosen to take care of Armin. What will happen then?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost and redux work originally posted on deviantArt. Link on end note...

You: I pick…

You looked around for a while before landing your eyes on the third cat was in the line-up. It was a semi-long coated cat that is strangely golden coloured. Its size was between small and medium. It also has very bright blue eyes. It seemed to be a bit preoccupied with itself as if checking its fur out. You just couldn’t help but to blush at its antics before calling out to it.

You: Armin, here kitty, kitty.

  
  
As expected, said cat reacted and looked at you puzzled. Kitty-Armin gave a questioning meow before the cat beside him pushed towards you by kitty-Eren. You clapped your hands and smiled at him.

You: Aww, aren’t you so adorable? Thank you, Eren.

Eren meowed and walked away. You were quite sure that Armin was blushing a million shades of red when you picked him up and held him close to your chest (in which you have breasts).

You: Come on, Armin. Let’s get you to getting used to your new kitty life.

**-++++-**

You: Is Armin in the library again?

Eren: Meow.

You: Alright, thanks Eren.

You made your way to the library and as expected, you found Armin. He was running along on the floor with a book in his mouth before jumping onto a table to read. He seemed to be furiously skipping a lot of pages before moving onto the next book. You chuckled as you made your way to the golden kitty.

You: Trying to find a book about how to be a cat?

Armin: Meow. Meow meow meow…

You: Haha. Silly kitty, you’re a genius when it comes to strategies and learning titanology from Hange but you’re completely clueless when it comes to kitties.

He gave you an embarrassed look as you patted him… And that’s when you found strands of hair flying around…

You: (Uh oh… Someone isn’t going to like this…)

Speak of the devil! You jerked your head towards the hiss of a certain Snowshoe-Siamese cat near the entrance. It gave another loud hiss and kitty-Armin was immediately upright as if doing a salute.

You: Yes Captain, I get the point. Don’t worry, since he’s my responsibility, I’ll make sure to clean up.

With a low growl, it walked away. You then turn your attention to Armin who seemed to be in complete shock.

You: Ok, Armin. The first thing we do is to get you to calm down because if you keep that up, the captain is going to leave me in bandages for you shedding your hair all over the place!

**-++++-**

Kitty-Armin was a total girl magnet when you showed him to the girls. While Eren approved of his friend’s newfound popularity, Jean wasn’t too happy but he had to back away otherwise he would get the boot to his head. Krista was especially attracted to Armin’s new form and she was squealing in delight.

Krista: Ooh! He’s. Just. So. CUTE!!

Ymir patted her on the head and chuckled.

Ymir: But not as cute as you!

You were just eating your meal and watched as the girls of the Survey Corps fawned over him. You merely smiled at the spectacle.

You: (Wait, what is this weird feeling I have in deep within me…?)

All the adoration being directed to him… You suddenly knew how Jean felt like at the moment. A green-eyed monster was slowly and dangerously possessing you as you continued to observe.

Armin: Me-Me-MEOW!

Krista: Eh?! Armin! Kitty! Don’t go!

Armin’s kitty screech shook you out of your possession as you saw him running out.

You: Ah! Armin!

Since he was your responsibility, it was only right of you to leave your meal (to Sasha) and left the mess hall in a hurry.

You: Armin! Armin? Where did that cat go now?

You looked everywhere for said character around headquarters. You asked others but they forgotten that he was turned into a cat so they obviously have no clue. You were walking down a quiet corridor until you heard a meow. You quickly went to investigate the source of the sound and found him huddled up under a bench. When he saw you squatting down, he made a defensive hiss.

You: Hey now, is that really the way to say to a person who was worried about you?

Armin: Meow…

You: Come over here. Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you.

You beckoned him to come out. He was hesitant at first but thankfully he gave in and came to you. You picked him up, sat on the bench and let him lay on your lap as you stroke his fur. He purred affectionately and a sad smile formed on your lips.

You: There, there… I’m sorry, Armin. I didn’t expect that to happen. We must’ve look like titans to you…

Armin: Meow…

You: Thanks. But in all honesty, you’re pretty cute, even as a cat.

Armin: Meow?

You: You think I would lie about that? Why, I’ve never been so hurt by a silly kitty.

You chuckled as you continued to stroke his fur. Having regained his spirits, he snuggled up to you.

You: At least you’re not like Jean. I bet he would be desperate for attention. Truth to be told, I was a little jealous that you’re getting quite some of it. Then again, it’s silly for me to do so.

Armin: Meow?

You: Hmm?

Armin: Meow meow meow?

You: I have no idea. Ever since the previous path, I’ve been able to understand cat-speak.  
  
**_(Hoi! No breaking the 4th wall!)_**

You and Armin just stared at wherever that voice came from awkwardly before going back to whatever you were doing.

  
  
You: Let’s go, Armin.

Armin: Meow?

You: Making you get used to being a cat of course! Being fawned over by girls is just one of them, you know.

So for the next few days, you played with him and taught him on how being a cat was like. To say the least, it was pretty fun. Maintenance on his fur wasn’t though… You had to make sure that every strand was cleaned up or else a certain someone would have your head…

**-++One week later++-**

You were at the stables brushing a horse because it was your turn on stable duty. You stopped when you heard your name being called. Turning around, you saw Armin, back in human form, waving his hand as he approached you.

You: Oh, Armin! You’re back to normal!

Armin: Yeah, thankfully I was in my room when it happened.

You: Let me guess, when you revert, you were naked.

Armin: Yea- Wait, how did you know that?!

You: I rather not say it…

Armin: Ok…?

You: By the way…

You went to pluck a strand of hair from his shoulder and show it to him with a mischievous smile.

You: You’re still shedding cat hair.

Armin: Are you serious?! Oh man! What am I going to do?! If Captain Levi finds out, he-

He was completely dumbfounded when you suddenly burst out in laughter. He looked at you for a while before he got it. That was his hair. His HUMAN hair. He palmed his face in an attempt to hide the shades of red that flushed his cheeks. It took a while for you to stop. Your cheeks were hurting as you wiped tears from your eyes.

You: Sorry, I can’t help it! Anyway, how are you feeling?

Armin: Other than being utterly embarrassed, relieved. It’s great being back to normal although that means that I’m going to be titan food again…

You: Every ups has their downs…

Armin: Yeah… Erm… By the way [f/n]…

You: Hmm?

Armin: Thanks for taking care of me when I was a cat.

You: Oh, no problem.

Armin: And one more thing…

Armin was looking down for a while as he fidgeted his hands. He then shifted his gaze around, as if he was on the lookout for something or someone. You looked at him confused before shifting into shock when he suddenly pecked your lips.

Armin: You were pretty cute yourself.

With that said, he swiftly made his way back indoors. You were still shocked from what happened as your face turned into a tomato. But after a while, you smiled and went back to your duties.

**-++++-**

_Dear diary, in every group of friends, there’s always the shy one. While he may not be as physically active as the rest, his heart and mind are truly his best qualities. Armin has always been a sweet guy and only his closest friends knew that. Getting to know him on a more personal level was definitely worth it. However, one can only wonder what he has in that mind of his at times. Sadly to say for him, he lost his popularity when he went back being human. He’ll always be popular in my mind though._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original can be found here: 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/doppelmmganger/art/HES-1-Kitty-Conundrum-Armin-Path-468980939


	5. Kitty-Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hange accidentally turned some of the Survey Corps guys into cute little kitties, you have been called in to take care of one of them for a week. You kinda of had to take care of Eren... What will happen then?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost and redux work originally posted on deviantArt. Link on end note...

You: I pi-

You didn’t get to finish your sentence because you suddenly felt… uncomfortable… You shifted your [e/c] eyes slowly around the room to look for the source of the uneasiness. Sure enough, you found it to be coming from the fourth cat in the line-up. It was a medium-sized shorthair cat of dark-brown colour. Like the previous cat, it has very bright eyes but of green colour. It seemed to be looking at you a bit intensely.

You: …

Eren: …

You: ……………

Eren: ……………

You: …………………………………

Eren: …………………………………

Hange waved her hand in front of you.

Hange: Err… Hello? [f/n]? Are you having a staring contest there?

You: ……………………………………………………

Eren: ……………………………………………………

You: ……………………………………………………………………………………………

Eren: ……………………………………………………………………………………………

Hange: This is going to take a while…

She decided to snack on a bag of chips.

**_(Hey wait! Who stole my Frittos?!)_ **

You: ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Eren: ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

You: …………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....................................

Eren: ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....................................

You: Ok, seriously Eren… It’s creepy. If I take you in, will you please stop that?

Eren: Meow.  
  


And that’s how you ended up with kitty-Eren.

**-++++-**

Taking care of Eren was… Actually, you didn’t need to do much work because the moment you came out the room, Mikasa was there. The moment she looked at the cat in your hands, she immediately recognized him as Eren. She quickly grabbed him out of your grasp and questioned him frantically like whether he was alright and what-not. You explained to her that Hange “accidentally” turned him and others into cats and was tasked to take care of him for the week. Knowing Mikasa, she glared at you while stating that she will do that job instead.  
  


You: Err… Ok then. Go ahead.

Knowing Mikasa, you’d rather not get on her bad side and walked away with a sweatdrop. Despite kitty-Eren calling out for you, you continued walking until his foster sister was out of sight. After turning to a corner, you let out a breath of relief because you were holding it when you walked away.

You: I swear that girl is going to be the death of me one day…

**-++++-**

You’ve been observing on how Mikasa took care of her (currently) feline brother. There were times where you found her to be a bit too doting that you could feel how he felt.

You: (Sheesh, if I had someone babying me like that, I don’t think I can even take it…)

At the moment, she was grooming him but at one point, she got a bit too rough on the brush.  
  


Eren: RRREEEEOOOWW!!

Mikasa: Oh! I’m so sorry Eren!

Eren: HISS!

Mikasa: Ah! Eren!

Kitty-Eren jumped off the table from where he was laid. She tried to get him back but he was running away from her. You chewed your bread and watched the spectacle unfold in front of you. She was able to catch him but he scratched her hand and ran to hide behind the nearest person, which was you. You looked at the cat who seemed very scared and angry. Said girl tried to get her brother back but was greeted with a defensive hiss. She was obviously shocked and hurt by him who was baring his teeth. The moment she wanted to approach him, he lashed out at her with a swipe. It was rare sight for you to see her showing some emotions. Pitying the both of them, you finally stepped in.

You: Stop, stop, Mikasa. Can you not see the pain he’s going through?

Mikasa: But… But I just wanted to take care of him…

You: Yes, I know. As his sister, even adoptive, it was natural. But right now, you must also note about his current condition.

Mikasa: What… do you mean…?

You: Simply put it, your brother is currently a cat with a human brain but that doesn’t mean he’s all human at the moment. From what I’ve observed, while he can still think like a human, he seems to have more feline instincts so you have to approach him more like a cat. For example, trying to approach him at this panic state with a hand is only going to stress the both of you.

You decided to demonstrate your experience with cats since you did mention that you had one. You took a piece of chicken from your meal (how lucky of you to have some meat) and slowly went near him but enough to be at a distance. You offered that piece while calling out to him with a soft voice.

You: Eren, here boy. It’s ok. I won’t hurt you.

Soon enough, his feline instincts took over and he got attracted to the smell of the food. With some gentle beckoning from you, he finally gave in and ate the piece of chicken in your hand. You gently picked him up and showed Mikasa while pointing at a gash wound on his back.

You: Looked like you really did a rough job on him… If you don’t mind, I’ll take him to get this wound dressed up.

Without letting Mikasa a chance to say anything, you made your way to the infirmary.  
  
You filled a basin with warm water and got some bandages out. Eren’s big green eyes widened when he saw the water but you immediately held him down firmly but not enough to be considered rough.

You: Shh… It’s ok, Eren. I’ll do this as quickly as possible.

You soaked a cloth with the water and began cleaning the blood of his wound. Sure enough, he let out a loud hiss and bit your hand. You didn’t flinch too much because you expected that to happen and continued your job.

You: Sorry. I know it hurts but I’ll tell you this. As a cat, your senses are being enhanced but so does your sensitivity to pain and heat. What’s considered a sting to us is like a full-out pain to cats.

Eren: Rreow…

You: Yeah, I know. It sucks.

Eren: Meow meow meow…

You: Yeah, I know how you feel. I have that all the time. That feeling when you just want to be able to do things on your own without anyone to baby you… But in all honesty, you shouldn’t just lash out at Mikasa like that. She is after all, pretty much your sister. She’s only trying to help.

Eren: Meow…

You: Mmhmm. She does feel very terrible from that.

Eren: Meow.

You: Alright, I’m done. You should go apologize to her.

Satisfied with the dressed wound, you patted kitty-Eren on the head and carried him down before going off to wash your hands. He ran towards the door only to be greeted by Mikasa. His apologetic meow made you turned your head to see her. She slowly approached you with a sad smile.

Mikasa: [f/n]… Thank you…

You: Just doing what was needed.

**-++One week later++-**

Before Eren reverted, you managed to teach Mikasa a few things about taking care of cats. As expected from the top graduate of the 104th Trainees Squad, she learned them pretty quickly and managed it without too much problem. Your relation with her seemed to have improved a bit from that incident. The only thing you needed to do was to keep him away from Jean because they would almost always cause a fight and to catch the occasional boots thrown by her in the case she would miss and hit something. You would suffer scratches and bites because of that. You were in the infirmary checking on your wounds caused by the two cats when Eren came in.

Eren: Ah, [f/n]!

You: Oh, Eren. You’re human again.

Eren: Wait, what do you mean by that?

You stared at him with disbelief. After a moment of awkward silence, he noticed your arms.

Eren: Anyway, what’s up with those wounds?

You stared at him even longer with increased intensity to the point your eyes started twitching.

You: Are you serious…?

**-++++-**

_Dear diary, how the hell did Eren go through all that and not remember a single damn thing about it after all the trouble I went through?! As much as I wish to give him a good bonk in the noggin’, I have to restrain myself or suffer the wrath of the beast called Mikasa. Speaking of which… I wonder how he would look like if he attempted to transform into a titan as a cat… You know what, I’ll scratch that thought. I certainly DO NOT want to see a titan-cat. They’d be naked and… I should stop now…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/doppelmmganger/art/HES-1-Kitty-Conundrum-Eren-Path-469225472


	6. Kitty-Reiner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hange accidentally turned some of the Survey Corps guys into cute little kitties, you have been called in to take care of one of them for a week. Reiner decided that you will take care of him. What will happen then?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost and redux work originally posted on deviantArt. Link on end note...

You: I pick…

Your eyes landed on the fifth cat of in the line-up. It was large pale-golden (close to white) cat with stocky build. It has small golden eyes and seemed to be sitting upright like an obedient pet. You looked at it for a while and had a curious thought. You tried to pick it up but found it rather hard and as a result, you dropped him with your face planting the floor. Hange burst out in laughter from your action.

  
You: Holy crap! How heavy are you?!

Reiner: Meow.

You: Are you serious?! Well that may be normal for a human with muscle mass but as a cat, you’re fat as fuck!

Reiner: Rrreoow!

You: I’m serious! It’s time to get you to slim down a bit! Squad Leader, will you stop laughing at me already?!

  
The combined redness from of your face-plant smack and the blush on your cheeks practically made you a tomato face. You have never been so embarrassed in your life that it was even painful to palm it. You kept glaring at the eccentric squad leader until she ran out of breath. She was clutching her stomach.

  
Hange: Haha! Ha! Ha… Ow, my stomach hurts now…

You: That’s what you get for laughing at me… Anyway, I have a question.

Hange: Hmm?

YouL Would any action done to them as a cat be passed along when they become human again?

Hange: Hmm, that’s a very good question. Time to-

You: NO! No more experiments for you today! I’m pretty sure they’ve had enough! Right guys?!  
  
All the cats meowed in unison.  
  
Hange: Aw, but this is something that needed to be tested out!

You: NO! Not with you! I don’t think they would want to trust you anymore for this! Come on, guys! Let’s get out of here!

With that said, you immediately ran towards the door and burst it open. Hange tried to get Moblit to stop you because her stomach still hurt but you and the cats managed to escape thanks to the assistant’s hesitance. You sat down on a bench after getting a good mile away from the dreaded room. To your surprise, a particular cat decided to join you.

Reiner: Meow.

You: Huh? I guess you decided to stick with me in the end…

**-++++-**  
  
You: Alright, listen up, mister! If you really want to be carried by me at all times, you need to work off that blub of weight call fats!

Reiner: Meow meow…

You: Hey, my name isn’t “curse-ball head Keith Shadis” you know!

  
  
Reiner laughed in a feline way (I have no idea how they do so) at your poor impersonation of your former instructor and the nickname you gave him. You were embarrassed at your ass-less effort that you palmed your face.

  
  
You: Alright, whatever. Let’s get down to business. We’ll start with this one.

You took out a feather plucked from one of the feather dusters in the storage room and showed it to Reiner. He curiously looked at it and attempted to swipe at it, only for you to quickly lift it up so he would miss. He tried it again only to get the same result. You motioned your index in the matter of saying “ah, ah, ah” with a mischievous smile on your face. He got what you had in mind and chased for the feather in your fingers. You repeatedly dodged him and made him run a long way before allowing him to pounce for it.

**-++++-**

Like Jean and Eren, you had to keep him away from someone. One day, during training, you saw kitty-Reiner approaching Krista who was seated on the ground taking a rest from her training from Ymir. At first you thought it would be normal, until you saw a sudden red glint in her eyes. Your instincts told you that something bad was about to happen and you quickly went to Reiner’s side. You managed to get him out of harm’s way just in time but suffered a kick to your shin.  
  
You: (OW! Godammit Ymir!)

You were cursing in your mind as you grasped your shin in pain. (Hey, at least it’s better than getting knocked out by a flying boot!) Reiner immediately went to your side but you coldly told him to follow you somewhere. Krista looked at you apologetically as you walked off, albeit limping a bit.  
  


You: Dammit, Reiner! Do you even think of what would happen to you if she did kick you?!

Reiner: Meow meow.

You: You’re not big-brother-size right now so any pain that comes to you is going to hurt even more like hell.

Reiner: Meow…?

You: I’m serious, man.

Reiner: Meow…

You: You’re lucky that I’m a nice person. So yeah, I’ll forgive you.

**-++One week later++-**

Your constant training and weighing Reiner would be considered a form of eccentricity, fuelled only by his desire to be carried by you. While you did allow him to sit on your lap, you wouldn’t put your two hands around him because of how obviously heavy he was and you quipped that your wrists might break in the process. While he wasn’t around you, you’d find him cat-chatting with his best friend Bertolt. You were in the male quarters when you tried to lift him up but again were met with some difficulty. Defeated, you put him down and heaved a huge sigh with your head down.

You: I give up, Reiner… One week of all that was for naught… Then again, this kind of stuff takes time…

You were in despair for a good long while until you felt something on your shoulder. You looked at it past your [h/c] bangs and saw that it was a hand. A familiar looking hand. You looked up to see Reiner, all human and clothed.

  
  
You: Whoa! Reiner! You’re back to normal! Wait, how did you get dressed so quickly?!

Reiner: Err… I became human again and I was naked. While you were all down, I quickly got some clothes on.

You: Oh.

Reiner: Why? Did you want to see me without clothes on?

  
  
You immediately blushed at the image of naked Reiner forming in your head.

You: What?! HELL NO!!

You screamed at him at such high pitch that the towering blonde found it funny and laughed.

Reiner: Haha! I’m just kidding! But in all honesty, I bet you would.

You: Shut up!

You were really embarrassed from that and the fact that he just flirted with you. You shook your head and buried your reddened face in your hands.

Reiner: You just looked so cute when you’re all embarrassed like that!

  
  
An evil thought just crossed your mind. You lost your blush and eyed at him with a villainous smile.

You: Oh? Well, even though I did call you a fat cat, you were still pretty cute as one

Just as you have expected, Reiner flinched at your comeback and a pink tint was evident on his cheeks. He placed his hand at the back of his neck and looked away.

Reiner: I’m. Not. Cute.

  
  
You got up and went straight for the entrance. Your grin widened at a certain person who had been leaning by the door. When Reiner looked to your direction… Oh, his day just couldn’t get any worse. There stand Bertolt and he was laughing his ass off from what just happened.

**-++++-**

_Dear diary, even the biggest, most intimidating (and possibly the meanest) of beings have a soft spot somewhere. Reiner refused to speak about that moment but I had a witness (Thanks Bertl!). I’m sure the boys will get a good laugh from that. But honestly, he was still pretty cute. And that particular word would be the sure-fire way to get him all red. Haha, not so tough now eh?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/doppelmmganger/art/HES-1-Kitty-Conundrum-Reiner-Path-469384246


	7. Kitty-Bertolt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hange accidentally turned some of the Survey Corps guys into cute little kitties, you have been called in to take care of one of them for a week. You have chosen to take care of Bertolt. What will happen then?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost and redux work originally posted on deviantArt. Link on end note...

You: I pick…

You waved your index around as you were simply going with the choice your finger picked. Sure enough, it stopped and pointed at the sixth cat in the -. It was a large dark-coloured shorthair cat with worried green eyes. It was the only cat among the line-up to be slumped down. You looked at it with some form of pity and recognized who it was. You approached the big cat and kneeled before it.

You: Aww, what’s wrong Bertolt?

Kitty-Bertolt looked up at you as a response. You smiled and lightly scratched behind his ears. He seemed pretty shy to purr but his calmness was evidence to him liking it. Some of the cats made a loud meow in conjunction with the spectacle. That, however, made him more embarrassed and he slumped down even more as a result. Kitty-Reiner meowed at him about something which made him hiss softly. You stood up and headed towards the door.

You: Come on, Bertl.

He immediately got up and followed you closely but not before Reiner made another loud meow.

**-++++-**

For the most part, there weren’t many interactions from Bertolt despite your attempts. You understood the fact that he was very, VERY shy but you weren’t expecting the fact that THAT particular part about him would be passed onto his feline form.

You: Hey, Bertolt.

Bertolt: Meow?

You: How are you feeling right now?

Bertolt: Meow.

You: Huh, is that so? Why not ask Armin?

Bertplt: Meow?

You: I’m sure he’s probably looking up a book in the library on cats, if there’s any that isn’t about titans.

Bertolt: Meow.

The both of you were outside when he went rolling around in the grass. When he got near you, you noticed that his paws are particularly muddy.

You: Uh oh… We can’t have you walking around like that. The Captain would definitely have our heads.

Despite being a large cat, Bertolt was surprisingly easier to carry since he was evidently lighter than Reiner but you didn’t expect that much of a gap. He meowed questioningly in which you answered that he needed a bath before being allowed to walk around headquarters. You were quite sure that the thought of you bathing him made him blush in a million shades of red. He would’ve tried to escape your grasp but he was just too shocked.

You: You should just consider yourself lucky you’re a cat now.

**-++++-**

Bertolt seemed to have taken your advice on asking Armin about his current condition. Unfortunately, the result was undesirable as Armin had checked the library with nothing since the library was mostly on titans or maybe he had been looking at the wrong section. However, all was not lost since he had learned a few things about being a cat on his own. And one of them happened to be something you don’t want to re-experience…

You: Bertl? Bertl!

Reiner: Rrreeeoooow!

You and Reiner were looking for him together. Well, actually Reiner was looking for him first but you decided to follow since you sort of were looking for him too. After checking the headquarters from top to bottom, the both of you couldn’t seem to find him. You sighed when you were nearing the male quarters.

You: I just don’t know where else he would be, Reiner! He could be anywhere!

And that’s when you just realized something: You forgotten to check outside. The both of you went out and resumed your search. Fortunately, luck shined down upon you when you heard his meow. Unfortunately, he was stuck up a tree and was too afraid to come down.

Reiner: Meow? Meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow…

You: Well, he is a cat so most of his senses are cat-like right now, including the fear of heights on trees. Well, we better get him down before anything stupid happens.

You reached your arm out upwards and attempted to call him down. Reiner tried his very best to coax his friend but the latter was shivering with fear. In his point of view, everything was a blur and every sound was slurred.

You: This isn’t good. He’s clutching that branch like he could make it bleed. Reiner, you’re not afraid of heights are you?

Reiner: Meow.

You: Good, could you give him a push or something? You know, just to get him moving?

Reiner went right to work and climbed the tree without too much trouble. Even when he was next to his friend, the latter was still too scared to move. It was only when he touched him that the big dark cat jumped off. Aiming yourself, you anticipated where he would most likely land. You did hit the spot but there was one tiny thing you’ve forgotten…

You: Oh shit… Not the- OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!! MMMYYYYYY FAAAAAAAAAAAACE!!!

**-++Later during dinner++-**

Sasha: You know, I never thought Bertolt would be this big as a cat!

Those were Sasha’s words when she saw him during meal times.

Sasha: Would his appetite get smaller since he’s smaller now?

You observed as he finished his meal.

You: Nope. Looks the same to me.

You quickly finished yours before Sasha could nick a few bits of yours to her plate. Krista pointed at your face and asked with concern.

Krista: By the way [f/n], what happened to your face?

You: Don’t ask…  
  


So what exactly happened? Well, when you were about to catch Bertolt, as a cat, his claws came out and you had to rush to the infirmary with him on your face as a result. Hange couldn’t help but to laugh at you but you couldn’t give two craps about that if it would mean getting the giant cat off your face.

**-++One week later++-**

You were giving him a brush while on his bed in the male quarters. The others were minding their own business so it was just the two of you alone.

Bertolt: Meow… Meow meow…

You: Hmm? Oh, don’t worry. I definitely forgive you about my face. Besides, it’ll heal in time.

Bertolt: Meow...

You: No problem. You know what, Bertl?

Bertolt: Meow?

You: I think you’re pretty cute, even as a rather large cat.

There was a moment of silence before you heard a voice.

Bertolt: Y-You think so…?

Your eyes were closed at the time and when you opened them, your view was greeted by the sight of a nicely sculpted back. Realizing the situation, you immediately covered your eyes with your hand and dared not utter a word. Bertolt was wondering about the silence and was confused when he turned to his back to face you. You pointed at him and that was when he realized that he had turned back into a human but without any clothes on. He blushed madly before frantically looking for some spare clothes to put on. Your grip on your eyes was tight until you could feel your hand being pried away. There, you were greeted with a new sight. A pair of gentle green eyes locked onto yours.

Bertolt: I-I think you’re p-pretty cute too.

With that said, he gave you a quick peck on your lips and left. You sort of zoned out for a while before returning to reality with your face all red and your hand at your lips.

**-++++-**

_Dear diary, remind me to always wear a helmet or some sort of face guard before attempting to catch a falling cat. I’ll admit that Bertolt’s shyness is probably the reason why we’re all so hooked on him (not saying that he hooking onto my face didn’t hurt). I mean, he’s just so easy to have fun with! In my case, it just made him way cuter. Hmm… I wonder what happens if he stayed as a cat and I bring him to see Annie… Oh, the possible scenarios are just endlessly funny!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/doppelmmganger/art/HES-1-Kitty-Conundrum-Bertolt-Path-469430741


	8. Kitty-Erwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hange accidentally turned some of the Survey Corps guys into cute little kitties, you have been called in to take care of one of them for a week. Erwin has commanded you to take care of him! What will happen then?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost and redux work originally posted on deviantArt. Link on end note...

You: I pick…

Your face was awkward when you looked at the seventh cat in the line-up. It was another strangely golden-coloured cat but it was larger than the smaller one. It had a rather bushy tail and upon opening its eyes, it revealed that it has blue eyes. It too seemed to be sitting upright but with more dignity than the rest. You couldn’t help but to feel something rather weird from it. You knelt down to it and asked.

You: C-Commander…? I-I-Is that you…?

Sure enough, it nodded and meowed. You awkwardly stared at him. You just cannot believe that the Commander also got involved in Hange’s crazy experiment.

You: (Just what was he thinking when he actually agreed to participate in this…?)

Erwin: Meow?

You: Oh, sorry, Commander. I still can’t believe it though. Hange, I’m leaving.

Hange: What? But you didn’t pick any of them!

You: My brain is currently fried from trying to even comprehend what just happened. So, good luck and goodbye.

You stood up and walked towards the door, only to stop when you heard a low-sounding meow. You turned your head to see that kitty-Erwin walking towards you.

Erwin: Meow, meow meow.

You dropped your jaws in shock.

You: A-A-Are you serious…?

Erwin: Meow.

You: I can’t believe this…

Hange: What? What did he say?!

You: He said that… He said that… ……………………………

You were met with trouble trying to say what the Commander said to you. After taking a deep breath, you finally let out the choke that was blocking your throat.

You: Hesaidthathewantsmetotakecareofhim. Ohh…  
  
*THUMP!*

And you fainted. Again.

**-++Next day in the mess hall++-**

You: Attention, everyone! I got news from Commander Erwin! You can take it as good news or bad news, whichever you prefer.

The members of the Survey Corps looked at you with puzzled looks. Just what could be so important that he had to send a random member but not the Captain or presenting himself in to relay the news? Mike immediately spoke up.

Mike: What’s the bad news?

You: The current incoming expedition has to be delayed until further notice.

There was silence for a while.

Mike: So what’s the good news?

You: That was the news.

The mess hall was noisy from mixed reactions. Some found it annoying that all their training were for naught while some found it relieving that they have more time to buck up. Mike cocked his eyebrow in disbelief.

Mike: So… What was the reason for this…?

You muttered a sorry at the impressive golden cat that was beside you and picked him up.

You: Explain to me how we are going to take orders from a cat.

The mess hall was suddenly silent.

You: …

Everyone: …

You: ……………

Everyone: ……………

You: …………………………………

Everyone: …………………………………

**_(Oh boy… Here we go again… Readers, prepare your earplugs!)_ **

You: ……………………………………………………

Everyone: ……………………………………………………

You: ……………………………………………………………………………………………

Everyone: C-C-COOOOOMMAAAAAAAAANDEEEEEEEEEEER?!

**-++++-**

You: I swear that I became deaf that day…

You were pretty grouchy with the fact that the whole of the Survey Corps blasted your poor ears upon realizing what happened to Erwin. While some couldn’t take his new form seriously, they all still respect him. The only problem was that you had to be by his side at all times because you were the only one in who understand his cat-speech.

You: Ok, sir. The paperwork is done. What’s next on your schedule?

Erwin: Meow meow meow.

You: Oh boy… This is going to be the most awkward meeting ever…

And since it’s the commander and you know full well that he’s a very busy man, you had to help him do some work as well. Yes, that means paperwork, meetings, planning the next course of action for the sake of humanity and the occasional getting him his crumpets when he needed a snack moment, except that his snacks had to be replaced with something that his feline stomach can take. You would rather not tell the readers about your experience of having to groom kitty-Erwin, for such a thing was too embarrassing for you remember. You would, however, recall the fact that since Erwin had a bushy tail, you had to clean all that hair up. Otherwise, a certain kitty will have your face all scarred.

**-++One week later++-**

You were in his office with him watching while on the table when it finally happened. You were lucky that your eyes were glued to the technical words on the paper but you still heard him say that one line to you.

Erwin: Whatever you do, do not look up for it is a matter of life and death.

You kind of knew what happened and sighed.

You: I get what you mean, Commander… And I certainly don’t plan to let the virginity of my eyes be robbed.

As you continued to write words on the paper, you heard footsteps and the ruffling of clothes. You grouch at your neck that was in pain from you forcing to face downwards at the paperwork at all times.

You: (Just how long does he even take his sweet time to get changed…?)

You couldn’t take it anymore and had to crank your head upwards. To your relief, Erwin was already fully dressed but he had a smirk on his face.

Erwin: I didn’t say that you could look upwards.

You weren’t quite sure whether to feel embarrassed or vexed at your commander’s sudden playful attitude.

You: (I wonder if his time as a cat got to him…)

You were, however, quite sure that you felt red and hot at your cheeks. You stared at him for a while until you snapped back to reality when you felt a hand patting your head.

Erwin: [f/n], I must thank you for taking such good care of me while I was in that… interesting condition. It was quite enjoyable. And for that, you are dismissed and go take your rest.

You stood up, thanked the commander and headed towards the door rather quickly. It would seem that you didn’t want him to see you rapidly turning into a shiny tomato head. But you heard him chuckled…

**-++++-**

_Dear diary, there’s only one word that can describe my experience on taking care of the commander. I mean, other than the fact I think he may be hitting on me… To say that my time with the commander was never a dull moment is an understatement. Yup, just that one word. **WEIRD.** And it’s not just the word “weird”. It also means that in that one week, **W** hat **E** ver **I** n **R** eality **D** ied._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/doppelmmganger/art/HES-1-Kitty-Conundrum-Erwin-Path-470444296


	9. Kitty-Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hange accidentally turned some of the Survey Corps guys into cute little kitties, you have been called in to take care of one of them for a week. You got stuck having to take care of Levi. What will happen then?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost and redux work originally posted on deviantArt. Link on end note...

You: I pick…

Your curious [e/c] eyes landed on the last cat in the line-up. It was a rather small-sized Siamese but its coloration happens to be the strangest you’ve ever seen on one. It’s mainly black but it had the Snowshoe trait and a white-tipped tail. Despite it looking away from you, you noticed that it has very sharp eyes.

You: Err… Hange? What’s with that one?

You pointed at said cat. Hange took notice of your curiosity at went on being her Hange-self.

Hange: Oh, this little guy?

She picked it up and practically swung it around as she spoke.

Hange: A fine choice you made there, [f/n]! You certainly have a very interesting taste! This fellow here happens to be my masterpiece of the day!

You just felt an absolutely bad feeling as the eccentric squad leader even went on to give a tight hug.

Hange: Isn’t he just the cutest?!

Levi: Grr…

Hange: Huh?

Levi: RRRREEEEEEOOOOOWWWW!!

Hange: AAAH!! NO! OW OW OW!! BAD KITTY! OW! OW!! NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!! AAAAHHH!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Moblit wanted to get in and help, but the risk was too high and there was too much movement. You, on the other hand, just stood with your mouth agape in a slight smile. While your usual self would see to it that you would be shocked like a normal human being, part of you were feeling sadistic that you wanted to let Hange suffer for the mess she caused. But after a while, you believe she had enough. So you stepped in and miraculously pulled out the enraged kitty away.

You: Alright, Captain-chan. I think this crazy person has enough for today.

And the whole room went silent and all eyes were staring at you with mouth agape… Yes, that includes the kitties…  
  
…

…

……………

……………

…………………………………

…………………………………

You: What…?

……………………………………………………

……………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………

You: Is it something I said…?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....................................

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....................................

You: Seriously, guys… This isn’t fu-

Levi: RRRRREEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!

You: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

**-++Next day in the mess hall++-**

You: Attention, everyone! I got news from Commander Erwin! You can take it as good news or bad news, whichever you prefer.

The members of the Survey Corps looked at you with puzzled looks. Just what could be so important that he had to send a random member but not the Captain or presenting himself in to relay the news? Mike immediately spoke up.

Mike: What’s the bad news?

You: The upcoming expedition has to be delayed until further notice.

There was silence for a while.

Mike: So what’s the good news?

You: That was the news.

The mess hall was noisy from mixed reactions. Some found it annoying that all their training were for naught while some found it relieving that they have more time to buck up. Mike cocked his eyebrow in disbelief but something else was of more importance.

**_(Ha! You think I was going to repeat the same part now didn’t you?)_ **

Mike: Err… What happened to your face…?

You: Don’t ask… Oh and by the way, the commander is just right here.

You picked the golden cat up and placed it in front of Mike before running off as far away from the mess hall as possible. Yep, it was inevitable. Said place boomed with the sound of disbelieved members upon sight of their beloved commander.

You: (At least I didn’t go deaf this time!)

You noticed that the Special Operations Squad weren’t there at the time and decided to go look for them.

**-++Later at Levi’s office++-**

Levi’s office was the first place you believed that they would be so you went straight there. When you reached the door, you saw the poor little kitty-Levi was struggling at the door knob which, unfortunately, wasn’t the handle-type so he couldn’t jump and push it down with any luck.

You: Ah, so there you are, Captain. Perfect timing. Come on, let me help you. You look pitiful.

Without a word, you carried him in your arms and entered his sparkling office. Sure enough, all members of his squad (save Eren) were present.

Oluo: Oi, brat. What’s up with you barging into his office like that?

You: What? You weren’t at the mess hall for the commander’s announcement?

The members of the Spec Ops squad looked at each other with confused expressions. Petra then spoke up.

Petra: We weren’t inform of this. Hange told us that Captain Levi needs us here for a meeting.

You widened your eyes at the situation. Realizing what was going on, you sighed deeply.

You: Ok, I know why she did this. Anyway, I’ll save you the trip to ask Commander Erwin about the announcement because he’s unavailable at the moment. So the announcement was that the upcoming expedition has to be delayed until further notice.

As expected, the squad was wide-eyed about the news.

Petra: D-delayed?! Was there any reason for this?!

You looked at Petra with an awkward face. You were quite unsure on how to deliver your answer. But after a quick thought, you decided to shoot it.

You: You guys aren’t going to believe me when I tell you this but it’s true.

Gunther: Go on, we’re listening.

You: Ok, it’s-

Eld: [f/n] [l/n], was it? Before you start, what’s with the cat in your arms?

You: Ah, straight to the point eh?

Eld: What do you mean?

You answered by lifting the cat closer to the eyes of the Spec Ops squad. You knew that he was feeling uncomfortable for him to be stared at but you had no choice. Petra pointed out on how the cat looked rather familiar before falling into another pausing silence. It was only after a long while when the cat uttered a low meow that she finally deafened you with a squeal of realization to the point that you had to stick your indexes into your poor ears as they have been assaulted again. Oh, and while you’re at that, Petra snatched kitty-Levi from your arms.

Petra: OH. MY. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!! CAPTAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!

You: (OH MY EARS!! Oh Doppel, I hate you so much now…)

Oluo: CAPTAIN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!

Levi: Meow meow… Meow meow…

Eld: [f/n], what did he say?

You: He said “Oi, shut your trap already. I’m getting deaf.

Oluo: Hey brat, what’s with the rudeness?!

You: Hey, I’m only translating what he said!

Eld: I think we better stop Petra before he pukes a hairball on her…

Agreeing with Eld, you quickly stepped into snatch Levi back into your arms.

You: Ok Petra, I think you’re making Captain-chan sick…

Once again, all eyes were on you again.

You: (Great job, smartass. You just did it again. Fan-fucking-tastic, [f/n].) OH SHI-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! NOT AGAIN!!! CAPTAIN-CHAN IS. SO. NOT. CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEE!!!

It looks like the whole week is going to be full of moments. Oh boy indeed…

**-++++-**

You: Pretty soon, I wouldn’t even have a face to look at…

You sighed as you were busy mopping the mess hall with other members, earning their concerned looks on your scratch-filled face. Upon calming down, Levi ordered that you and some others would clean the mess hall as punishment.

Levi: Meow meow, meow meow meow.

You: What?! But I just cleaned there!

Levi: Meow.

You: Missed a spot?! But-but-

Levi: Meow.

You: WHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Kitty-Levi was the toughest (and probably the worst) choice you’ve ever made. He was still a clean freak and if you had to rate which cat you would rather take orders from, it’d be kitty-Erwin. But nope, you were stuck with this one and you swore that you could go insane at any time. All around the headquarters, you had to accompany him with a mini-broom and a dustpan to sweep up the hair that kitty-Armin, Erwin and occasionally Bertolt shed. At first you were peeved at the quizzed looks of any passing Survey Corps members but you didn’t give any more fucks soon enough.

The only times that you didn’t mind taking care of the grouchy cat were feeding and grooming time since he wasn’t complaining at all during these times. As a safety measure, you slipped in some bits of fish or chicken into his food whenever possible to make it more delectable for him. He also seemed to enjoy your grooming, stroking and massages whenever he asked for it until he purred in satisfaction, which in turn, made you smile knowing that you were doing a good job. Those were the times that you managed to hold onto your sanity when taking care of such a difficult feline.

**-++One week later++-**

You were helping Levi doing some paperwork while he was minding his own business by looking out the window. Despite the difficulty you’ve went through with him, you couldn’t help but feel that he has grown into your heart. As time passed by, your thoughts wandered and you blurted out a confession.

You: You know, Captain. I can’t help but to see that you’re pretty cute, even as a cat. I’m surprised that I’m still alive and sane after a whole week just taking care of such a difficult being like you.

You sighed before continuing onto the next parchment. You were so concentrated on the work before you that you didn’t realize that a strong pair of arms were wrapping you from behind, followed by a deep sultry voice.

Levi: So, you think I’m difficult? You were also difficult.

Your eyes widened, your cheeks became really warm and all movements from you immediately stop in their tracks. Levi seemed to be enjoying your paralyzed reaction and approached you from the side with a hidden smirk. You slowly cranked your head to lock your [e/c] orbs with his grey ones.

You: (Whatever you do, do not look down. DO NOT LOOK DOWN!)

Unfortunately, your eyes disobeyed your mind and shifted downwards for a quick peek.

You: (I SAID “DO NOT LOOK DOWN” YOU FOOL! NOW YOU SAW EVERYTHING!)

You quickly shifted your gaze back up to find his face was dangerously close. You gulped and bit your lips from the sight before you. From his Adonis-grade features to his perfectly sculpted body, you did your best to control your breathing or risk fainting in front of the Survey Corps handsome angel of death.

You: C-Captain…?

Levi: Hmm?

Oh dear God, is that a hint of mischief in his tone? You took a deep breath and smile sheepishly.

You: Captain, please put your clothes on and whatever you do, DO NOT look at the mirror.

His expression was from calm to that of puzzlement. He knew that he was nude but he didn’t understand the latter part of your sentence. Without a word, he obeyed your request. By the way, you quickly looked away when he was putting on his clothes. However, his curiosity got the better of him and he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Levi: **WHAT. IS. THIS.**

You expected such reaction from him but when he turned to face you, you couldn’t help being scared silly while finding that whatever he was pointing at really funny. Apparently his feline ears and tail remained even after his reversion and he wasn’t amused. You shrugged with a fearful smile in response. In no time at all, he stormed out of his office. You immediately got up and followed because you knew where he was headed…

**-++++-**

_Dear diary, if Humanity's Strongest Soldier wasn't such a clean freak (should’ve heeded Eren’s warning and my back still hurts) and a foul-mouthed prick, he’s actually the damn nicest and most misunderstood guy in the Survey Corps. To get to the point, there’s always something unexpected hidden within the expected. Also, I really have to say, he’s also damn hot especially with his damn sexy voice. Oh crap, I think the butterflies just got out of their cocoons in my stomach again. I should burn this page when I done with it…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/doppelmmganger/art/HES-1-Kitty-Conundrum-Levi-Path-471059959


	10. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the bonus chapter for the 1st episode of Hange Experiment Series which is like some sort of behind-the-scenes or after-production moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost and redux work originally posted on deviantArt. The original had a different format and was reduxed for this one. Link on end note...

Doppel: Hello everyone, this is Doppel Walker here. Or you can just call me “Doppel” for short. Anyway, welcome to the bonus section of HES, aka Hange’s Experiments Series! Together with us is, obviously, the one and only, Squad Leader Hange Zoe!

Hange: Hey everyone! We’re very glad that this series has gotten off with a positive start! Well, it did on another site but now this is a reboot for the series.

Doppel: Now before we move on, we will inform everyone that the bonus section will always be around after the completion of each episode. It's kind of like a downtime talk show where we... Well... Talk about stuff... And since it’s a series as stated in the title, we need to keep it going. Somehow...

Hange: Yes, and that means we probably need suggestions if we ran out of ideas of what I would do to our vic-

Doppel: GUESTS!

Hange: Err... Yes! I mean GUESTS! Yes, guests! By “guests”, we mean the various cast of our origin, Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, dead or alive, to participate in my expe- *gets muffled* Mmrmmmppffh!

Doppel: Err… She meant that our dearly beloved guests here will participate in various very fun-filled activities! If you got any lovely suggestions, please do so by commenting. And now if you dear readers just wait for a moment, we’re going to have to put some sense into this crazy person here.

**-++Few minutes later after injecting some common sense serum into Hange’s head++-**

Doppel: Ok people, we are back!

Hange: Ow, my head…

Doppel: That’s what you get for almost scaring away potential stars…

Hange: Wait, you mean to say that they’re not stars?

Doppel: I meant that they being stars of the episode. Anyway, what shall we talk about?

Hange: Let’s start off with how this crazy idea came to be, as in for this particular episode, Kitty Conundrum.

Doppel: Oh that, it was just out of the blue, really. I guess at one point, I wanted to do a multi-path fan fiction and then suddenly I thought, “Hey, why not we turn the guys into cats and see what happens?”. Interesting note is that this all came to me when I was stressed from work (which I have quit from) and was in the showers. And you certainly did a swell job on what you did. What exactly did you put inside anyway?

Hange: Why thank you! Anyway, I took a batch of-

Doppel: You know what, on second thought, we should just leave it as that. Imagine if someone knew about the recipe, they could use it against you! I mean, sure. Titans will leave you alone, unless you somehow still got human scent on you, but you’ll be vulnerable to other humans.

Hange: Hmm… Yes, you have a point… That would be dangerous given the circumstances or our situation… But still, since I have to be my Hange-self and you asked me how I concocted that cat-transformation potion… *ominous shine on glasses*

Doppel: Oh no…

Hange: You see, I just took a batch of-

**-++1 hour later of Hange’s rambling on the “supposedly” secret recipe on the cat-transformation potion and Doppel being stuck to listen and frequently going to the toilet to throw up++-**

Hange: And that’s the gist of it.

Doppel: Urgh… I’m surprised and thankful on how comparatively short your explanation was…

Hange: Well, you didn’t ask for a detailed explanation-

Doppel: No no! We’re good! In fact, this has taken quite some time off!

Hange: Right, anyway, moving on. Let’s go on with the general statistics like word count.

Doppel: Right, here are the stats for word count according to Microsoft Word.

  1. **_Levi – 2005 words_  
**
  2. **_Armin – 1488 words_  
**
  3. **_Eren – 1424 words_  
**
  4. **_Jean – 1378 words_  
**
  5. **_Bertolt – 1315 words_  
**
  6. **_Reiner – 1311 words_  
**
  7. **_Erwin – 1102 words_  
**
  8. **_Connie – 815 words_**



Hange: Wow, that’s quite a gap there, especially on the difference between 1st and 2nd place. 517 words!

Doppel: Well duh! It’s Levi Ackermann for Maria’s sake! It’s kind of a crime to not include him in any Shingeki no Kyojin fan fiction!

Hange: You heard that, shorty?! YOU’RE SERIOUSLY FAMOUS!

Levi: Tch.

Jean: Hey, what the hell is this?! Yeagar beats me?!

Eren: Ha! Take that, horse-face!

Jean: Screw you! *fights with Eren*

Armin: I-I’m f-flattered that my path got up to 2nd place… *blushes*

Connie: Hey, what the heck is with my number being so low on the list?

Armin: Oh, well… I asked Doppel myself and she said that yours was the first one to be typed in. So it kind of is the prototype to the other paths that are veering towards comedy. Also, you’re not going to like this but… She isn’t a fan of you…

Connie: *gets stabbed in the heart by the harsh truth* Ack!

Doppel: Right… Anyway, dear Armin there has explained on why Connie was on the bottom of the list. Also, if you guys are wondering why Marco isn’t included, it’s because the episode included only the males of the **Survey Corps**. But I’ll definitely be bringing him in next time.

Hange: What about Mike? Or Gunther? Or Eld? Or even Oluo??

Doppel: I’d probably bring Mike in next time but as for the last three… You see, people kind of remembered them better when they’re dead… Sorry, Levi!

Eld: Oof! That's harsh...

Gunther: Oof! That's harsh...

Doppel: *turns back to reader* And I sure as hell do not like Oluo one bit.

Oluo: *suffers the same fate as Connie* Ack!!

Doppel: Well, given that this is only the start of the series, there isn’t much that we can really talk about.

Hange: Actually, I find it funny that some of the entries are more dramatic than it should be. Also, the reader gets attacked or assaulted in one way or another.

Doppel: Oh yeah… Ehehe… Let’s see in order of appearance of the paths…

  1. **_Secretly peeped at by Connie but she got her revenge anyway_**
  2. **_Suffers some scratches from stopping Jean and Eren fighting_**
  3. **_Gets knocked out by a boot to the head by Mikasa_**
  4. **_Accidently got a possible mindfuck from seeing Jean butt-naked on her bed_**
  5. **_Suffers from scratches and bites from stopping Jean and Eren fighting again_**
  6. **_Most likely under threat from Mikasa anyway_**
  7. **_Gets kicked in the shin by Ymir when saving Reiner_**
  8. **_Gets clawed on the face while attempting to catch Bertolt_  
**
  9. **_Almost becomes deaf from being blasted in the ears by the majority of the Survey Corps_  
**
  10. **_Almost got a mindfuck from Erwin_  
**
  11. **_Gets scratched by Levi for calling him “Captain-chan” twice_  
**
  12. **_Almost becomes deaf from Petra’s squealing_  
**
  13. **_Almost went insane from Levi_  
**
  14. **_Had a mindfuck from seeing Levi naked_**



Doppel: Wow, that’s a lot of suffering. Shame on you, guys.

Hange: Hahahahahahahahahahaha!! “Captain-chan”! Hahahahahahahahahaha!! That cracks me up every time! Even the ending for that path! Hahahaha! Haha ha… I think that’s all we can talk about.

Doppel: Right, I’m sure he’s not amused.

Levi: Oi, shitty glasses! You are making that cure for these cat ears and tail I still have or you'll be fed to your titans!

Doppel: Anyway, that’s all for now! But if you have any questions that weren’t addressed in here, comment below! Till then, we’ll see you in the next episode of HES Bonus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/doppelmmganger/art/HES-1-Kitty-Conundrum-Bonus-471146785

**Author's Note:**

> All Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan characters belong to Isayama Hajime.  
> Reader belongs to you and whichever decided to claim you as their own. ;)  
> All actions and stories here belong to me.  
> 


End file.
